Too much or Too little
by Izzy-Ozza
Summary: Kaksahi and his neighbor get to know each other in a very strange way but hey everyone has their moments....A cute story but it'll be long one
1. Chapter 1

Um, second story ever you've been warned!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi stretched under the cool morning air. His hair was wet with sweat, and his boxers stuck to his legs. This morning felt different than the others. It was nice, and cool. It was summer all nights were sticky, and to hot to sleep in.

"I really need to invest in getting an air heating and cooling system. It's too hot in this apartment to sleep without one," Kakashi sighed as he pushed open his front door. Kakashi sighed again walking out onto the dew wet grass. The cool water felt like a million dollars under his feet. Kakashi smiled inwardly to himself as his neighbor stepped out onto his own lawn.

"A little early for you to be up this early isn't it?," Kakashi toyed stretching his back.

"Oh yeah, well. Can't complain I guess. Usually kept up all night by this damn heat," He called back.

Kakashi's heart raced as his neighbors voice rang like sweet music in his ears. He stretched playfully trying to show himself of in the early morning light the best he could.

"Hey maybe you could, well, um, come over and help me unpack some of my stuff," The neighbor called stammering over the words.

"I love you! I mean, I'd love too," Kakashi bit his tongue curse his loud mouth. He heard a small laugh, and a door open. "Hey wait! What time?," Kakashi was hoping it wouldn't be too long.

"Well, let's say about 6 o'clock. So, about five minuets from now," He called slamming the door behind him. Kakashi jumped into action. Changing his boxers pulling on some loosely hanging jeans, and an American eagle shirt his ex Mizuki had bought him for Christmas. A tear jerked at his eye as he remembered how they had broken up. Mizuki and lied about his job, and the money they both were earning together. Turned out that Mizuki was a free loader and was only with Kakashi for the awesome and wild man sex Kakashi was giving him.

"Damn you," Kakashi clenched his teeth, and walked slowly out the door past the ripped picture of him, and Mizuki.

Kakashi knocked hard on the door. It swung open to his neighbor sliding on his shirt.

"Oh, sorry about that," He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. He grabbed Kakashi , and led him into the large living room. Kakashi's eyes were fixated on their hands touching. "Oh yes! I forgot to introduce myself to you. My name is Iruka," Even his eyes smiled.

"Iruka..., I love that name. Oh sorry, my name is Kakashi," Kakashi laughed so loudly a dog next door started barking. Iruka laughed with him. They were still holding hands. Kakashi coughed, and slid his free hand up to his mouth. Iruka grabbed it, and kissed Kakashi, so lovingly that he didn't know weather to accept it or pull away. "Iruka what was that for. What if I wasn't gay," Kakashi asked pulling away.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Your eye gives you away so well. What were thinking of that made you look so troubled? Come on and tell me," Iruka pulled him down onto the couch.

"My ex Mizuki," Kakashi sighed hiding his true anger.

"MIZUKI! He was my ex until I found out he was a big free loader," Iruka was all smiles. Kakashi nodded in agreement. He had hated Mizuki ever since he had bought a new Nissan skyline without telling him.

"Anyway, so you have some boxes to unload, or something?," Kakashi looked around everything seemed to be in place.

"Oh, no not really. I kind of lied I just wanted to get to know you better," Iruka was blushing, but was still all smiles.

"Oh well! We both have at least one thing income now," Kakashi laughed sitting back into the sofa. Kakashi felt a warm hand slip into his. Kakashi pulled away quickly and held his hands in his lap.

"Sorry, you look so depressed," Iruka smiled and curled up on the couch. "Kakashi will you be my boyfriend?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

whew weird ending huh well it's a new story plz plz plz R&R it's my second story please don't be hateful

HtotheGizzo


	2. Chapter 2

Oh well hello agian it's just me...I finally got a break from school to sit down and write something...but i don't feel all like writing...my best-friends mother past away...and it hit me very hard...

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Iruka? We just met, um well no I won't, but maybe over time we could become something more," Kaksahi was confused and felt dumbfounded when Iruka rested his head on his lap. Kakashi restlessly put a hand down ontop of Iruka head. He felt of tears slip between his fingers.

"I feel so alone without him! He was my life until he was eating me out of house and home! I had to do something right? He can't just spend our money without telling me first," Iruka was bawling like a little girl. Kakashi knew what he ment. Mizuki was a freeloader, and never thought of anyone but himself.

"Iruka, I know it hurts to feel like you did the wrong thing. You didn't though. He was using you. He was acting like an ass and he hurt you," Kakshi was telling the trueth. Iruka as trembling, and pulling his hair. Kakashi grabbed his hands out of his hair and began to stroke them with his own thumbs. "Iruka I truely know what if feels like to be hurt, but you can't beat yourself, for something you did not do," Kakashi was now running his fingers through Iruka thick brunette hair. Kakashi began braiding it as Iruka settled down.

"Thank-you Kakashi," Iruka sat up with a nice braid in the back of his head. He looked like a young school boy with puffy eyes and a runny nose. "You really know how to cheer a guy up," Iruka giggled tugging on his low long braid. Kakashi rembered when Iruka first looked at him. His faced burned. Iruka's face was dangerously close, and Kakashi could feel his steamy breath on his face.

"Iruka...," Kakashi leaned forward touching their noses together. Iruka smiled as a blush curled onto his cheeks. "I...," Kakashi was silenced by lips. Kakashi didn't pull away this time he was enjoying this kiss. Iruka pulled himself over Kakashi and nudging his knees in between Kakashi's legs. Kakashi slowly and hesttaintly open his legs letting Iruka slip in between. Iruka pushed his hands under Kakashi's shirt. Kakashi gasped as cold hands traced his abs. Iruka smiled under a kiss. "Iruka, we...I," Kakashi groaned when Iruka's hands cupped his hips.

"Don't talk," Iruka removed his shirt and was tugging at Kakashi's. Kakashi stopped, this was wrong.

"Stop Iruka," Kakashi pulled on his own shirt trying to hold in on. Iruka didn't stop he was too caugt up in the moment. "IRUKA STOP," kakashi yelled. Iruka jumped and fell off the couch completely. Kakshi rubbed his throat. Iruka coughed as he gasped for breath. "Iruka, it's not that I don't like you, but I am not ready for that leap yet. After beign alone for about four years, I just can't hop back into a relationship like nothing," Kakashi was trying not to be blunt but it wasn't going too well.

"Sorry, you seemed so welcoming," Iruka stood up, and tugged on his braid. "Are you hungry?," He was avoiding what just happened. Kakashi stared, but nodded. He wondered how badly Iruka felt inside.

"Iruka, why did you move here?," Kakashi sat up, and back into the couch. Kakashi sighed when Iruka didn't answer. He onyl heard a pan start to sizzle. Kakashi stood up, and wakled itno the arch way. He finally smiled. He knew now that he had a close friend he could talk to. He coughed, and smiled as Iruka quickly moved from counter to stove to fridge to stove.

"Oh, Kakashi! You were watching that! You sly little dog," Iruka was laughing while flipping a pancake. Iruka was rushing around. Kakshi watching the smooth braid swing at the base of his neck. Kakashi sighed he'd never felt this way in a long time. He didn't know exactly how to react either.

"I really like pancakes with a few eggs on the side," Kakashi winked at Iruka, and walked back to the living room. He flipped on the T.V. when he saw Mizuki. "Iruka, come in here for a second!," Kakshi called. Iruka hurried around the corner with an egg in his hand.

On the T.V. was Mizuki. He had gotten arrested for abusing his partner. Iruka gasped when he saw Mizuki's newest boyfriend. He had two black eyes, bruises on his cheeks, and cuts on his neck. He was also crying, and calling to Mizuki.

"What an awful man. Now I am glad I dropped the relationship," Iruka laughed walking back to the kitchen.

"Me too," That was all Kakshi could say. He truely did miss Mizuki, but was appauled that Mizuki would even do this.

"Kakashi, how do you like your eggs?," Iruka called.

"Hard eggs are fine," Kakshi heard a faint laugh. Kakshi laughed himself as he flipped through the channels. He stopped on Dr. Phil. He jumped When Iruka put a warm plate on his lap.

"Goodness Kakashi! You act like you've just seen a ghost," Iruka laughed sitting in the oak rocker beside the coach. Kakshi stared at his food. He picked up and took a peice of egg up to his mouth.

"Iruka do you think we could become something more than friends?," Kakshi asked out of the silence that diwndled over the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh no is Kakashi falling for Iruka? I dunno find out in the next chapter! Please R&R

HtotheGizzo


	3. Chapter 3

I am so very sorry for the lack of updating...if you haven't read my profile yet...recently I have suffered from two losses...my niece of two months passed from S.I.D.S. (sudden infant death syndrome), and my boyfriends mother passed away from a five year struggle of a rare form of cancer...So, I beg for your forgiveness...please read this story! I promise to get more new longer better chapters in as soon as I can!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka puzzledly stared at Kakashi. Wasn't he the one that had stopped Iruka from having a good time? Didn't he say it was too soon? "Kakashi-sama, I don't know what to say right now. Really truthfully I hope something new and better forms between us. Just, I think we need to learn to trust and respect each other," Iruka said standing up, and grabbing Kakashi's empty plate away from him. Kakashi could only sigh with relief! Iruka was totally giving him the right signs.

"I think that is a perfect suggestion!," Kakashi laughed sitting back into the couch. He was going to pop the big "boyfriend" question when Iruka walked back through the arch way! Iruka turned on the small foist to the sink. Kakashi heard a clash of dishes, and glass shatter on the floor. Kakashi leapt to his feet, and sprinted into the kitchen. There Iruka kneeled on the floor holding his hand close the his chest. "Iruka!," Kakashi screamed racing over to his side. Iruka's hand was gashes right in the middle.

"Oh, Kakashi, don't worry it's just a scratch. I'll be fine. Really...I will," Iruka was swaying back, and forth. There was already a small pool of blood of the tile floor.

"Iruka! I have to get you to the hospital," Kakashi grabbed Iruka up , and raced him out the door to his old, but still in good shape, Nissan Pathfinder. Kakashi set Iruka in the back set, and slid quickly into the driver's seat. He hit the gas so hard he left to long black burn out marks in his driveway. It seemed like it took forever to make it to the hospital even though Kakashi only lived six miles away. Kakashi carried Iruka into the hospital. "Please! Someone! Help!," Kakashi raced towards the front desk. A doctor rushed towards him.

"What happened to him!," The doctor asked yelling for a table, and an I.V.

"He was washing dishes when some dishes broke, and they cut his palms pretty badly," Kakashi was scared out of his mind.

"How did you know him? When did this happen? Are you related?," The doctor was throwing questions at Kakashi so quickly he didn't know where to start.

"We are neighbors, it happened just ten minutes ago, and no we aren't related, but I am his boyfriend," Kakashi smiled as They raced into E.R.

A nurse stepped in front of Kakashi. "I am terribly sorry sir, but we can not allow you to enter the E.R. The room must stay as roomy as possible. We may need more than one surgeon. So, I can show you to the waiting room, and I will have the doctor come tell you when your friend is all patched up," She said with a smiley face. She quickly snatched Kakashi's arm up, and led him away to the waiting room. There a large family sat in the corner, and a little girl crying with a nurse.

The room became quiet all except the little girl. Kakashi nodded, and sat nearest to the bathroom. He was close enough to here a man tell an older woman she was a grandmother of a little girl. "Congratulations," Kakashi said smiling.

The man smiled, and came to sit with Kakashi. "Thank you. You know my wife, and I have been trying to have children for three years, but we've never been all that successful," The man laughed, and gave Kakashi a big hug. "I will talk to you later then...um? What was your name I never thought to ask."

"Kakashi," Kakashi smiled, and stood up. He had a sudden need for the bathroom. "Excuse my please," Kakashi felt slightly embarrassed. When Kakashi came out of the bathroom the doctor smiled, and waved at him.

"Your friend will be just fine. You can see him now," The doctor said leading Kakashi down the hallway to a small room. He smiled, and opened the door for Kakashi.

"Iruka?," Kakashi slowly stepped into the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the patience I know it felt like forever!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! It's me again! Sorry school is freaking gay lol! I MADE THE HIGH HONORS THOUGH!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka's hair was dangling messily over his shoulders as he held a small novel. Kakashi sighed when he saw Iruka's eyes fluttering from being tired.

"Iruka? Are you awake?," Kakashi whispered sitting on the bed next to Iruka.

Iruka's head snapped up. "I am awake! I swear!," Iruka was yelling. His head nodded from exhaustion. Kakashi slowly took the book away. He smiled at Iruka trying when he tried to take back the book.

"If you are tired you should get some rest," Kakashi set the book on the small coffee table next to the clean smelling bed. He slowly ran his fingers over the books binding when Iruka grabbed his hand. Kakashi slowly met his gaze with Iruka's.

"You said something when we came in. What did you say? When the doctor asked how do you know me," Iruka's hands were trembling. Iruka looked deep into Kakashi's eyes. So deep that Kakashi had to turn his eyes away from the intense gaze.

"I told him I was your boyfriend. I am now. You need not worry about the billing I had them send it to my name and address. You won't have to worry abbot anything, but getting better for me," Kakashi said smiling. He was proud to call himself the boyfriend of Iruka Umino. He had something too look forward every morning when he awoke besides living through another day of his knock off job. He was barely making ends meet as it was. How in the world was he supposed to pay for this little scare? Iruka looked at him again and again waiting for Kakashi to meet his gaze again.

"Thank you. I am so ashamed. I feel so stupid for dropping that dish," Iruka squeezed Kakashi's hand. Kakashi looked at Iruka with concern and anguish. He didn't like how Iruka sounded. Iruka sat up closer to Kakashi, and rested his head on his shoulder. "Boyfriend...," Iruka whispered. Kakashi looked down at his face, and smiled.

"Yes, I am," Kakashi whispered back kissing Iruka's very chapped lips. Iruka smiled under the kiss, and laid back down. Just as Iruka did that the doctor came back into the room.

"He's fine to take home, all you have to do is sign this form," The doctor smiled at Kakashi. Kakashi reached for the form.

"You sure he'll be fine? I don't' want to get back to our place then have to rush back here," Kakashi was being totally honest about this too. He didn't want to have to spend al of his life savings on this little trip. Kakashi stared at the yellow form in front of him. Kakashi jumped when the door to the room slammed.

"Kakashi, you okay," Iruka placed his hand on Kakashi's thigh. Kakashi smiled and nodded. Kakashi slowly put the pen to the paper. He was doing the right thing. Caring for the one person that meant everything to him. The pen made a harsh scribbling sound as it scratched its way across the yellow form. Kakashi sighed as he put the pen down, and got up to hand the form into the nurses station.

"The form sir? May I help you?," The nurse stared up at Kakashi from her little cubical. Kakashi jumped out of his daze, and handed her the clip board. She smiled, and stood up stepping out of the little desk area. "Please, wait here I will be back with the wheelchair in a moment," The nurse flashed Kakashi a confident smile, and quickly paced around the sharp corner.

"Some luck. I am stuck here waiting for a woman that winked at me, and what's worse I am gay," Kakashi mumbled to himself not caring who over heard him. Sadly not one person was around to care. Kakashi was one for attention he didn't completely love it all the time, but he wanted some most f the time.

"Here we are. Sorry it took me so long. I had to WAIT to get one. There are so many people checking out this morning. I supposed it's because Valentines Day is right around the corner," The nurse eyed Kakashi up and down before she paced down the hall towards Iruka's room. She walked quickly for her size. She wasn't fat, but none the less skinny. She chuckled as she knocked on the door.

"Wait, don't come in yet I'm in the...," The door swung open as Iruka stood relieving himself over the toilet. Kakashi's traveled slowly down Iruka, as a huge blush broke on his cheeks. Iruka coughed, and Kakashi's eyes were quickly drawn away. He smirked at his awful behavior. Soon enough he nurse had Iruka cleaned up in his own clothes and in the wheelchair.

"If you want to go get your vehicle, I will have Iruka-san at the front waiting," The nurse smiled as Kakashi raced to the front door to get his Nissan. The engine quickly turned over, and was humming. Kakashi tapped the dash board.

"Still working real well my old girl," He laughed. He always had something nice to say to his old beat up Pathfinder. He slowly put it in reverse, and backed up to turning around to the front of the hospital. He accelerated a little to quickly making the tires squeal against the pavement. Soon he was getting out of the car, and hauling Iruka into the back. Soon enough they would be on their way home.

"Soon enough," Kakashi whispered to Iruka, "Soon enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was it? Did you like it I tried to make this o a bit longer than the ones before so I wouldn't get anymore angry e-mails for them being so short!


End file.
